


Antivan Bad Boy

by greyvvardenfell



Series: ZevWarden Week 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Somnophilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/greyvvardenfell
Summary: Zevran didn't used have someone to sub for. Now he does, and he'll take advantage of that every time he can.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Brosca
Series: ZevWarden Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: ZevWarden Week 2020





	Antivan Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ZevWarden Week 2020: Day 5

Even in his sleep, Zevran sensed eyes on him. An unwelcome skill, perhaps, but one that had saved his life on a number of occasions. He was alert and ready to strike before he knew he’d awakened.

Soft bedding. Motes of dust floating through morning sunbeams without a care in the world. Imposing stone walls made cozy with tapestries and paintings, some of which he’d purchased himself. And a bed-mate, his favorite person, sprawled across her side of the bed with her pale skin half-bared to the room, short hair tousled, propped up on one elbow with her chin in her hand as she watched his chest rise and fall with reassuring consistency.

“Hey,” Reydis said gently, her voice still raspy with sleep.

“ _Mi amora_ ,” he murmured, settling back into his pillow. Adrenaline spiked through his racing heart, but as it flowed down to his fingertips, its edge wore off. She had that effect on him.

“Sorry I startled you.”

Zevran shook his head. “No apologies necessary, my dear. Waking up to you, no matter how sudden, will never put me in a foul mood.”

She felt cool against him as she nestled into his side with a sigh of contentment. This ease, this freedom, was still new. Seven years of dealing with the Crows in Antiva, thinning their ranks one assassin at a time while Warden-Commander Brosca recruited and rebuilt and regained a foothold for the Wardens in Ferelden. Seven years of letters, of a month or two stolen from time, clinging desperately to each moment they took.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Mm.”

“Was that a yes?”

“Yes. I did.” Reydis peeked up at him from the crook of his shoulder. “I always do, with you.”

Zevran chuckled. She barely had enough evidence to make such a claim; he’d only returned a season earlier. But it was more than they’d been together in one stretch for far, far too long.

She nuzzled closer. “I could ask you the same, but I think I know the answer.”

“Oh?”

Her hand came to rest on his leg, under the blankets. Smooth, solid muscle, as warm to the touch as he always was. Perhaps even hotter this morning, he realized. In the shuffle of startling awake so quickly, he hadn’t even noticed.

“You only wake up hard if you’ve really gotten comfortable,” she said. A smile brightened her words as her fingertips roamed the soft skin of his inner thigh.

He couldn’t stop himself from twitching. His cock throbbed, seeking her touch, insistent and aching. Precum already dripped down his shaft, sticky where it rested against his abdomen. No typical morning erection, this one.

“Are you responsible for this?”

“Maybe.”

“Ah, such a cruel lover I have taken to bed!”

“Who’s crueler? Me, for encouraging what you already had, or you, for being so tempting even in your sleep?”

Zevran pulled her up into a kiss, laughing. “Alas, I suppose I will have to be punished for such a transgression. Wouldn’t you say, Warden-Commander?”

“Oh, really?” She took hold of his cock and pumped him slowly. “Well, it did happen under my jurisdiction. And I think I know just what to do for such criminal behavior.”

Another kiss, tongue-heavy, with a sharp nip to Reydis’s bottom lip as she pulled away.

“Uh oh. That’ll add at least ten more minutes.”

“To?”

She gave a sultry smile, pausing her strokes of his shaft to cup his balls and squeeze, just tight enough to warn him. “Criminals get locked up, don’t they? Maybe with their hands bound behind their backs, or even tied to their thighs so they’re close to where they want to be, but not close enough. And maybe they get teased a little, reminded of what they could have but never really offered it. Again, and again, and again…”

His cock strained into her touch. With a hard swallow, Zevran nodded. “What can I say? You have an Antivan bad boy on your hands. Ha, or, indeed, _in_ your hands. We are slow learners, you know. I think you may even need to resort to chains, if you really want to ensure the lesson sticks.”

“Chains, and a blindfold?”

“This is starting to sound less like a punishment and more like a very, very good time, my d— oh!”

Reydis took the lobe of his ear between her teeth, cutting him off. His eyes rolled with the surge of pleasure that accompanied the gentle bite.

“S-sooner, rather than later, I think,” he panted. “You wouldn’t want me to err again before I- I—”

A tumble of Antivan, breathy and laden with desire, and the press of his nails into her back told Reydis everything she needed to know.

“Okay, Zevvy. Where’s the blindfold, do you remember? I don’t think we put it away last time.”

“Ah, your desk, I believe. From that lovely incident last week where the desperately repressed Warden-Commander fell under the sway of the handsome and talented Antivan spy.”

“Oh, yep. I see it.” Reydis left a lingering kiss on the line of his jaw before rolling out of bed. He watched her cross the room like a hypnotist’s victim follows a swinging coin, her hips captivating. “Ready?”

“As always, my dear,” he said through moistened lips, golden eyes molten as he met her gaze. “I am yours.”

——

When he had first returned to Amaranthine, Zevran took the liberty of assessing Reydis’s quarters with a trained eye and replacing certain elements he found lacking. The lock on her heavy oaken door, for instance, could be picked far too easily. He proved it within ten seconds, with a wink and a grin.

The windows were next to fall under his scrutiny. “They’re old,” he had commented, rubbing at one of the glass panes to remove the thin layer of woodsmoke and grime. “I could have this open in under a minute, mark my words.”

“What, while hanging from the roof?” Reydis joined him at the sill. “We’re in a tower, Zev. You’d have to climb either up or down.”

Zevran looked at her out of the corner of his eye, still inspecting the integrity of the thick iron frame and bubbled glass. “Forgive my judgements, my dear. It is a perfectly lovely window, but…”

“But?”

“Ah, I cannot help but remember receiving your letter, after the Crows came for you in the throne room.” He laughed wryly. “Any one of them could have mapped the keep as they planned the attack.”

“Zevvy…” Reydis’s voice softened as she hugged his slender waist, nuzzling into his shoulder. “That was years ago. If they were going to come for me again, wouldn’t they have done it by now?”

“The Crows maintain impeccable records. I should know: I set fire to several caches myself.” Zevran sighed. “And at any rate, the two of us together make a prize target. It pays to be cautious, _mi amora_. I…” In the space of his hesitation, he cradled her cheek and lifted her gaze to his. “I cannot bear the thought of losing you.”

Seven years, he’d been away. Making Thedas safer, for her and for everyone. He carried the weight of his task in the shadows under his eyes, the tension in his neck, the premature strands of gray in his long blond hair. Even now, once more on Ferelden soil, he heard the knives he hadn’t yet taken back loosen in their sheaths. But to be at her side, where he belonged, at the very least allowed him to breathe again.

Reydis gave her blessing to all the changes he requested. Stronger latches on every window, more complex locks on every door, brighter lanterns for every lamppost. A thorough sweep of the ramparts for any notches on which a grappling hook might find easy purchase. Training with him, to learn assassin tricks and how to counter them, a requirement for every guard.

Her heart ached to know the lengths he went to protect her. The least she could do in return was ease some of the stress such vigilance required.

Beneath her wandering hands, Zevran relaxed into his bonds. Knelt on the bed, ropework restraining his hands behind his back and tying his thighs to his calves, he could have been molded like clay. His cock gleamed with precum in the light of the candles Reydis had arranged on the bedside table, the sweet aroma of rose petals and cinnamon heightened to his eager senses. With his eyes obscured by black silk, he waited, as completely at her mercy as he’d been on the day they met.

“Look at that, Zevvy.” Reydis clicked her tongue and chuckled. “It’s got a mind of its own, doesn’t it?”

As if in response, his cock bobbed again. He grasped for the words that floated almost out of reach, Common abandoning him in his bliss. “A-ha, it simply knows what it wants.”

“Hm. Should I give it what it wants?”

Zevran shifted. His mind screamed at him to beg, to plead with her for the barest touch. “ _Mi amora_ …”

“You’re so sweet, _amor_. But this is meant to be a punishment, remember? I want to see you lose yourself first.”

Their play had started simply enough. Reydis’s inexperience could only be remedied in one way, after all. She preferred to submit to him, giving herself gladly to his mastery, but every so often she took the reins herself. Zevran encouraged her with a seemingly endless wealth of suggestions for new scenes. Whatever she wanted, he was only too happy to provide. He had never been lucky enough to have someone to indulge so lovingly, or so often. Seduction routines and quick trysts, collecting smalls scraps of opportunity as he passed, had their place. Here, with her, was not it.

“I suppose I could give you a little something.” Her voice spun him around like a storm at sea. He reveled in it. “Just to make sure your pretty cock stays such a nice shade of red for me.”

Zevran leaned into her heat as she walked past him, making her way around the bed. A drawer opened. He wondered what he’d earned, and what it would cost him, before her glorious warmth returned, closer than ever.

“So hard, so excited!” A bead of precum oozed down his cockhead and dripped onto the blanket. Reydis smiled; he felt her cheeks dimple. “How bad do you want to cum, hm? Tell me.”

Every puff of breath became the most exquisite torment. Zevran barely clung to his last shreds of control before the emptiness of subspace sang its perfect song in his ear, inviting him into its embrace. “ _Parecchio_ ,” he whimpered.

“Aww, can’t even say it in Common? You really do want it, huh.” Reydis repositioned herself, joining him on the bed. “Could you cum just from… this?”

The faintest, most teasingly inadequate touch danced along his shaft. A feather, he realized, deep in the recesses of his mind that were still capable of realization. How delightfully, deliciously cruel.

As quickly as it appeared, the tickle vanished. Zevran’s cock jumped again, mourning its loss. “ _Amora, ti prego!_ ”

“Oh, now I know you’re serious. Poor Zevvy, begging me to touch him. Should I listen?”

Before he could collect the words to ask again, heat and sensation and burning pleasure engulfed him completely. Reydis stroked his frenulum with her tongue as she took him further into her mouth, humming low in her throat at the taste of his precum. The vibrations would have made him keen to the ceiling, if he could remember how to make such a noise. Or any noise at all.

Zevran couldn’t restrain himself from bucking into the ropes around his hips, shifting the chain that connected his bound wrists to the base of his cock. Even such a small stimulation made him shiver as the weight of the chain slapped against his balls with each thrust, twisting him up in pleasure. His every thought, simplistic though they were, anchored to his crotch: _Yes. More. Please._

_Close!_

He teetered on the brink, overwhelmed by the seal of Reydis’s lips around him, the pressure of skin-warmed metal on his tight sac, the sweet sting of rope burns on the jut of his wrists where his subconscious writhing had rubbed his skin raw and the tingle of his calves gone numb beneath him and his love, the perfect contentment he’d found with his partner, his _amora_ … his. Whatever she was to Thedas, to the Grey Wardens or Ferelden or Orzammar, she was his. She was _his_ —

Zevran found his voice again as, in the instant just before he spilled all he had, Reydis stopped. He wailed to the tower walls, so recently secured to the standard of a man who knew how to assess a building for every weakness. They sent it echoing back to him. Even to his ears, he sounded desperate. But his cock, as ever, had a mind of its own, and his cum leaked out in an unsatisfying dribble, the orgasm he’d pinned some secret hope on ruined at the last moment.

Reydis wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and dropped a chaste kiss to his hip, smiling again. “That was good, Zevvy. Aww, you’re still hard, aren’t you? Do you think you could do that again for me?”

Had he still been clinging to the threads of control he’d always relied upon, he would have taken himself in hand long ago and cum properly, painting Reydis’s lips white. And he knew she would have let him, and offered him that same smile as she licked his spend away, even kissing him with its salt-musk taste still on her tongue.

But instead, he nodded. Shakily, with an equally shaky grin of his own. He could do it again. He wanted to do it again. Please, _ti prego_ , let him do it again. He was hers, her man through and through. He loved her, was loved by her, would storm the Dark City itself for her. What did control matter in the blinding light of such love? Whatever she wanted of him, he would give without question. If she willed it, he would never cum again. Just the praise in her voice, the smooth caress of her hand over his abdomen, tracing the lines of his tattoos as she waited for his answer, was enough. Just the knowledge that, when they were done, he could wrap his arms around her, cradle her close and never let her go, was enough.

“What do you think, _amor_?” Reydis’s quiet prompt ghosted over his skin and left goosebumps in its wake. “One more? Two? What do you need, Zevvy?”

He drew a breath. Then another. The answer was clear on the tip of his tongue, singing through every relaxed muscle in his body, boiling in the blood that swelled his cock.

“I need you.”


End file.
